Broly vs. Asura
Broly VS Asura is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DBZ VS Asura's Wrath! Which angry god is the most powerful? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wis: Rage. a red flame in our hearts that the user loses control or could increase the users power and do impossible stuff. Boomstick:And this is the battle of the raging titans who don't wear a shirt and want to kill someone for a reason. Boomstick: Asura the Demigod who killed God himself Wis: And Broly the Legendary Supersayan Boomstick: Hes Wis and Im Boomstick Wis: And its our job to analies their weapons ,Armor and Skill to see who will win in A DEATHBATTLE while talking a picture of Broly and Asura are fighting. Broly Broly.jpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPKBupY1byw Wiz: Every one thousand years, a unique breed of saiyan, The Legendary Super Saiyan, is born. Broly was raised on the Planet Vegeta alongside Kakarot, son of Bardock. Broly would grow up to become one of Goku's most formidable of enemies. Boomstick: Growing up in a crib next to baby Goku, his constant crying always kept him awake, never allowing him a moment's rest. Apperently, saiyans can recall events from infancy, as he would never forget, and his resentment for Kakarot would only grow with time. Wiz: Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. Boomstick: For those of you that don't take power levels seriously- which is, let's face it, pretty much everyone on this site- that's about the strength of an elite saiyan soldier. His power level is OVER 9000 as a BABY. So just imagine how strong he would be as a grown-up. Knowing this, King Vegeta feared that Broly wouyld become a threat. (yes, the saiyan king shares the name of both the planet and his son. Small world.) and ordered Broly to be killed before he would become a threat and his father as well. Wiz: While Broly would grow up. His Father was getting afraid of his sons power and used a device that he threatened an alien scientist to build and attatch to his son's forehead but Barely sinice Broly tried to kill him , to supress his rage and allow him to command Broly's actions via remote control. That is, until a chance encounter with Goku fully unleashed his anger, freeing him from his bond. Boomstick: Broly then became one of Goku's most formidable and Most Powerful enemy he ever fought. Wiz: Broly was Beating the Z fighters with ease and was so powerful that it took a death punch from Goku with the energy from Vegeta,Gohan,Truncks and Piccelo to beat him. Boomstick: Broly prefers to brutally and painly beat down his opponents with his own fists, using punches, kicks, grapples, Jump on them like he is doing the One up trick from Mario and wrestaling as well as submission holds. Wiz:His energy attacks include his trademark Omega Buster, an attack that pulls in energy and focuses his ki into a single point on his hand. He launches it at a single enemy or multiple enemies if grouped together, and it collapses and explodes whoever and whatever it hits. It is completely capable of reducing planets to dust. Boomstick:He also can use smaller, multiple ki blasts or single energy waves and beams. Like many characters , he has the Explosive Wave, an attack that expands outward and damages anything within range. Wiz: He can also grapple an enemy while using the explosive wave to prevent them from escaping the full damage of the blast. Boomstick: His Eraser Blow is a throw combined with the force of an energy attack. He forms an energy ball in his hand and slams it into his opponent's torso, exploding on contact. Wiz: His other moves include savage physical combos such as Gigantic Hammer and Revenge Demon, energy wave volleys, and destructive energy balls and beams. Boomstick: He usually just starts out his fights as a Super Saiyan. However, that isn't to say that he is too weak in regular form, as he has survived the destruction of two different planets in base form once as a baby and got back up from them like they were nothing. He is fully capable of using this form in combat, he just prefers his Super Saiyan transformations. Wiz: Like every other character, his Super Saiyan form multiplies his speed, power, and ki output by fifty. That's 1000% what he is capable of in his standard form. Boomstick: As a Super Saiyan, he can tank any other ordinary Super Saiyan's strongest attack, shown when Vegeta's Super Galick Gun bounced off him and got a kick from Videl and he didn't so much as flinch. Wis: But he has a more powerful Super Sayan from and that is the Legendary Super Sayan form.Broly's most recognizable transformation. Boomstick: His anger supressed for years by his father and the headband device, a meeting with Goku triggered Broly to snap, with a flood of supressed memories and emotions flowing back through his mind. As a result, Broly lost it, and in a fit of rage, the power of his angry ki that flow around him destroyed the device on his head. Wiz: This freed all the rage and utter resentment that he had held back for years, transforming into a massive hulking Super Saiyan. Boomstick: He must have taken seroids when using the transformation. Wiz: For looks his hair extends outward, his entire body glows with a green-golden hue, his muscles expand to about three times the size of his own head, and his eyes roll back into his head, like a shark closing in on its prey. Boomstick: How come his Trousers don't rip when in that form? Wiz: His body becomes virtually indestructible and his power is constantly increasing. Boomstick:Its like the Hulk but Quicker and charging a phones battery that can last forever depending on how long you charge it Wiz: With info It would be wise for one of the other combatants to kill Broly before his strength surpasses theirs. Boomstick:The Guy is still fast even if he is bigger. Wiz: And thats Not all Boomstick: YES MORE!!! ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8nX0zr--nY Wiz: He can go Super Sayan 3 which basically a Legendary offset to Goku's Super Saiyan 3. '''Boomstick: Where is SS2? Wiz:Maybe Broly just turns into 3 just to end the fight quickly but anyway Like Goku, his hair is extended down to his knees and his already combined power of his previous forms is increased by four. Wiz:Unfortunately, Broly never had access to this transformation in the anime outside of the 6th DBH and is only featured in the video games Boomstick: BUT WIZARD Broly is a non canon character surely he can! Wiz: True but The fanfiction transformations continues to Legendary Super Saiyan 5, Nightmare Broly, and Super Saiyan F*cking Ridiculous. However, Super Saiyan 3 and 4 Broly is the only one of these that exists outside of the fan-made stuff, Wiz: Broly in SS3 form is said to be more powerfull than Full Power Frieza, Hatchiyack, Super Perfect Cell, and Super Buu (Gohan absorbed). Wiz: And Freza is caible of blowing up a planet in base form,Cell can blow up the solar system since he is equal to Dabura Majin Buu was destroying him and made it look easy.Dont belive me look at this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KldbtUoJaIs Super buu gohan absorbed is so powerful that Goku and vegeta had no choice but to fuse to become and Vegeto is pretty much the guy you need to beat him. Boomstick; And he can turn into Super Sayan 4 Wis: his voice is deeper and increases SS3 form by 4000x power increase. Boomstick: He can use the Gigantic destruction technique which the Broly puts his hands together in front of him, draws them out while channeling green energy, pulls his hands back as if he is charging a Kamehameha, and then he thrusts his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful energy wave. Wis: But he isn't perfect . Boomstick: While this guy dosen't have any weaknesses however he is still beatable and in Movie 10 Gohan was able to hurt him but than could be Broly being weakened or just playing with his opponent,Broly is driven to insanity and he is not as trained in combat as Goku since he never trains. Wis: But He has a reason for being called Legendary Super Sayan. Broly: I didn't espect you to last this long but your FINAL HOUR has arrived!! Asura Asura.jpg Boomstick:When you're a guy who's recognised the God of Wrath even by Akuma, you know you've made a statement. Asura's Wrath was an experiment that was put together by Capcom and CyberConnect2 that is an interactive adventure, an action anime that is filled with quick time events. And in many ways, it worked. Considering his own game is the first and only appearence of Asura. You would think they would make a sequel to a great game? Wis: Aren't we supposed to say the origin and abiltities of Asura instead of a review? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wKk3RIsv8 Boomstick: Oh..... Anyway Asura was a protector of Gaea and a commander of the Eight Demigod Generals and their armies in an attempt to destroy the vile creatures known as the Gohma, and their source Vlitra. Then, one day, the deities betrayed Asura, framed him for murdering the emperor, murdered his wife, kidnapped his daughter, and killed him. Wis:Asura climbed back out of the underworld (I am not lying)to find Gaea in ruins, the demigods ruling over the planet with an iron fist, and were using the people’s souls as power for their ultimate weapon. That and he had been down there for over twelve-thousand years since he was killed. Lightly putting it, he didn’t like it and his wrath began soon after. Boomstick: Like the Hulk and Broly Asura’s biggest asset in a fight is his vast strength. On his own, he’s able to toss gigantic asteroids like they’re weightless, thoroughly thrash even mountain-sized demigods, wipe out star fleets on his own, and even destroyed a planet-sized deity just by attacking its finger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nvelCV1wuE Wis: Asura’s strength derives from his rage, much like his opponent Broly and not opponent Hulk. The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. He is also a powerful and resourceful fighter, fighting even when his body is mutilated and using certain aspects of his opponent against them. He can also leap into orbit, survive the vacuum of space, and run hundreds of miles an hour. Boomstick: And, NO, Asura cannot fly. That first battle he was in wasn’t flying. That was “falling with style. Still, falling to the planet from out of orbit proves he’s made of tough stuff. He’s also survived a dip in molten rock, being impaled by a planet-piercing sword belonging to Augus, and being sat on by a mountain-sized fat man! Wis:Asura is well-versed in martial arts. Considering the origins of “Asura’s Wrath”, it would make sense that Asura is well-versed in Kalari-Payattu. This martial art, while having roots in weapon usage, makes plenty of use in hand-to-hand combat with Asura adding his own style to implement his strength. Boomstick:Asura gets his strength from mantra, a cosmic spiritual energy harvested from humans that powers deities, including Asura’s former Best Buddies. Asura’s source is the mantra of wrath. He can use this energy to amplify his already-powerful attacks, such examples being a fiery aura and fist-shaped, punch-based energy attacks. Wis:In base form, Asura is already capable of hefting around spaceship-sized Gohma, but after a fateful battle with Viltra Asura gained power through Mantra to become Vajra Asura. Wis:This is the form he starts off in and is his standard form in the game. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOyvPpRKTI0&list=PL7A6A79FF8C027913 Boomstick:Asura has acheived several survival feats in this form, such as crashing into the Earth from the Moon and surviving, and having his arms ripped off twice, but like a true baddass he just shrugs it off and continues the fight like nothing happened. Asura.jpg Wis:Six formed Vigra is his favorite transformation. Asura grows two additional pairs of appendages for six times the punching power. He completed most of his planet-busting feats in this form. Boomstick:The most changes into Berserker Asura appearence his additional arms are now sprouted out his back and his entire body appears to be molten. He doesn't single out any opponents, but rather lashes out on anyone and anything that happens to be nearby.Wis: Mantra Asura focuses the power of one hundred hands into each fist for maximum striking power. He uses this form to gain the upper hand against his more fromidable opponents such as Vlitra . Boomstick:Destructor form is the form in which Asura utilises the full power of his divine wrath to become a cosmic entity .he is capable of wrecking Jupiter-sized planets and Supermassive Suns with ease, as well as ignoring the laws of physics. Wis:He charged headfirst into a black hole formed by Chakravartin and continued to move freely and fight in the Event Horizon, an area of a black hole where gravity is so intense time actually stops, yet Asura in Destructor form simply shrugged it off. Boomstick: BBBUUUTT he has weaknesses. Wis: this wrathful demigod, though, like his “attack first, ask questions later” policy. Asura is not much of a strategist and lets his rage cloud his judgment…a LOT. Boomstick:Asura also cares little for his current condition and keeps going, often resulting in the very mutilation of his own body. He has had his arms shattered, been impaled several times, and even let the very mantra that fuels him burn his body like open flame. Wis:Although he has lived for more than a Humen, he is fully capable of dying. Also, if his wrath is pushed too far in his Berserker Form, his body will burn up and he will die. Boomstick: He’s defeated six of the seven deities, annihilated the Gohma, and destroyed the source of all mantra all to save his daughter. Asura is easily one of the deadliest in the Capcom universe. Asura: "I will never... forgive you... FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRY!!!" Fight Setting in a destroyed city https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVKZWfewrYU Broly:RRRAAAAHH!!! Broly then punched Vegeta in the face and he is sent along with Gohan crashing into a building . Broly Returned from the grave and wants to kill Goku but whileGoku was with the Z fighters fighting him Brolly wasn't getting hurt in the process. Broly: I am going to enjoy Killing you Kakerot! Goku: Why don't you give us a handicap! Broly: Is that another word for coffin? Goku: No why? But Goku then had little time to react as Broly grabbed his face and slamed the back of it against a car.Gotenks tried to hit Broly off of Goku but Broly threw a Ki Blast at him. a stone statue stands restlessly in a combat stance, Each pounding attack shakes the statue, causing it to crack and peel. It begins to glow from the inside. It then begins to move and shake slowly, coming to life. Broly:Hmm? He pulls his arms together and bursts, dirt and stone flying in all directions. An enourmous red beacon surrounds the new figure, and a rumbling yell echoes from the center. Broly looked at the figure but then threw a ki blast to him (meaning to kill him).Asura was sent flying through several building. Broly:What a waste of blood. Broly was just about to turn around to finish off the Z fighter but heared a roar. Broly:So...The trash is still alive. Asura was very mad and got into a combat stance and Broly did not expect him to endure that. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16x3FOaepeQ&list=PL7A6A79FF8C027913 Broly: this place will BECOME YOUR GRAVE!! Asura: BRING IT!!! FIGHT Broly: RRUUU HA AH Broly : at high speeds flew twords Asura but he caught his fist and threw him into a building and Broly just landed on the building with his feet. Asura;COME ON YOU B#######!!!! Broly:GGGgggr!! This just made Broly even angryer and Broly then flew at Asura to punch him again but asura dodge it and deliveder a kick to Brolys face but broly duck ,put his hand to the ground anddid some type of karate kick which Asura got to his chin. Asura backfliped on to a truck and threw some type of ki blast but broly threw a ki blast at it just to counter attack and once the ki blasts collided a shock wave went accross the entier city and left cloud of dusts.Asura was trying to look for his opponent and then a humen hand went out of the dust and punched Asura that sent him crashing into a building. Broly: Is that all you got?! this only mad the Demigod angry and jumped right at Broly and Punch and kicked him 3 times and threw his face into a Car. Broly: So..the trash actually fought back... but YOU STILL CANNOT BEAT ME!!!! Asura: SSSHSHHHUUTT UUUPPPP!!! Asura then ran up to Broly to pummel his face in but Broly with his arms folded dodge the punches. Broly:no Broly then grabed Asuras face,Punched his gut and a ki blast to Asura face .Asura felt that this time Brolys attacks felt stronger now but that didn't matter and the only thing that matters is that he wins.Asura spammed roundhouse kicks to Broly and finish it with a uppercutthat sent Broly flying into the sky and then to the ground. Broly up and ran up to Asura and Asura did it to. They began colliding Fists,Kick and dodging some at highspeeds.Both tried to inflict damage on the other but it won't happen.Asura decided to end this and then bent down his head,put his arms together at screamed. Broly: Whats This? Asura then got 2 paires of extra arms .This was Vajra asura. Asura then jumped to Broly and he got a Fist into his stomach Broly: BBBOOOAAAHH!!!! Asura;DDDRRRAAA!! Asura then jumped straight to increase the pain Broly was having and crashed landed on to a mountain.Asura tried to drill threw Brolys stomach but Broly managed to get the Demigod off of him with a fist to Asuras face. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WspLV8OnC1U Broly then flew on to a big rock ,made eyecontact to Asura and said this. Broly: You Cannot surpass me !!! Asura:Is that a fact? Then PROOVE IT!!! Broly put his armes together and roared.Electricity was around him and a explosion happened around Broly.Acura covered his face just so dust won't get into his eyes and once he faced the Sayan.He looked different than before.His hair was green,His eyes were just white and he looked more bulky.This is Brolys Legendary Super Sayan form. The Sayan was angerly powering up and then smiled at asura and pointed at him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLJuT8zPmvA Broly:I am going to TEAR YOU APART!! Asura:Lets see about THAT!!! Asura then Launched himself twords the Legendary supersayan to pumell his face in but broly while big dodge the destructors attacks with ease and Asura was sent crashing threw mountains.The destructor couldn't belivee that this hulking beast was putting up this good of a fight . Broly was several inches away and he had a evil grin on his face. Broly: Why don't you just give up?! Asura: Shut shut up SHUT UP !!!!!!! Asura got back on his feet and charged tword the sayan but Broly wanted to SHUT him up and used his Ereser shot valley on him.Broly repeatedly shot ki blasts at Asura with on hand and Asura kept going no mater how much Broly threw at him. Asura jumped twords Broly but broly used his eraser blow on Asura which sent him crashing twordsa mountain. Asura then managed to punch brolys face which sent him back a bit .Asura then used all of his arms to uppercut Broky which was powerful enough to send him on top of a mountain.Asura then jumped on top of the mountain where Broly was a stomped the ground which sent Broly into the Sky and Asura gave chase.Asura was right behind Broly and before Broly knew Asura used his arms to grab his arms and leg and put the right out and put his leg between the Sayans legs.Broly tried to get the guy off of him but it wound't work.Both landed on the mountain which collapsed upon impact and Broly was not enjoying for what attack Asura did.Once Asura let the Legendary Supersayan go he collapse to the goundd again.after 5 seconds Broly got up.Asura then charged up a ki blast which destroyed the entire mountain upon impact to Broly.Dust covered the area and the mountain turned to rocks Asura thought that this was enough and he defeated him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bi-w_xtBt1U&t=45 at 0.45 then a giant hand came out of the dust which punched The Destructors face. Asira;GGGGUUUAAH!!! Asura was then crashing threw the ground and leaving a trial threw the ground and a river Broly:HAHAHHHAHHHAHAHAAAH!!! Broly then turned around to kill Goku but he didn't see Asura who jumped twords Broly and Punched his ribs so hard that Broly vomitted Blood and scremed in pain so loud that even people on Namek could hear him and when Asura punched them he felt them breaking but not all of them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Euh1R5rXMs broly:.......you.....scum...RRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!!!! Broly then in rage dashed twords Asura who screamed and dashed twords him as well.both raging titans kick,punched and dodge each other at high speeds that not even the humen eye could track .while it seemed to be like minutes and it started to get dark .Broly then grabedd Asura by his sholdiers threw him up in the air but only inches away from Broly and He kicked Asura which sent him crashing into the ground .Broly then ran to the body lying on the ground and then kicked it like a football that sent Asura in th air and Broly threw a ki blast at Asura and exploded once it hit Asura. Asura got up and Kicked Brolys face and Punched his stmach which launched Broly threw a big rock.Broly got up and sprinted at Asura who kicked broly in the face again.Broly then grabed Asuras armsand was right behing Asura and Asura got kneed to the back and Broly kept grinding his knee agains Asura until Asuras arms were ripped of by Broly. Broly: I am a God! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wKk3RIsv8 Asua then had flashbacksacks of what happened years ago his wife. His daughter. being framed by the seven deyties . Asura then yelled and energy was covering him like a forcefield and it then streached into the sun. Broly: What's this! then a explosion covered the titans.right when the dust disappeared Asura looked different .his other 4 arms were now massive and ketp going to orange and red.The destructor looked more monsterous.This is Berseeker Asura. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw Broly: It won't make a difference! and then the Legendary supersayan then begaun to power up but then got hit by a laser firered by Asura. Broly crashed against a mountain and covered by millions of rocks which Broly got out with ease.Asura then fired lasers all over the place and Broly manage to dodge some but got hit by some. Broly.Enough playing around! Broly had a ki energy in one of hishands and said this Broly:DIE!!! and threw it at Asura.Asura firered lasers at it but it didn't work and to make sure he takes out Broly with him he firered a Laser at him .both blasts didn't meet and instead hit both of them.An explosin occur and blew up the entire place . Asura emerged from some rocks to came back to nomal and collapsed against the ground because of that hard battle.Asura thought to himself that did the beast die? did he win? but he didn't worry about it since he thought that he was the only person here. hen he heard some footstaps to his right and heard a voice that he wished he didn't hear. "If you'd just let me kill you before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're a complete and utter waste of blood!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsNKq4g0W3w&t=33at 0.33 Broly was back again to fight Asura and he looked different now.His trousers had holes around his knees,he had scratches around his face and torso,his eyebrows were now gone,his hair is now longer.This is Brolys Legendary SuperSayan 3 form.Asura thought that he might be now weakened and jump twords broly to attack but Broly punched his cheek whick sent him cvrashing threw several mountains. Broly began to laugh like a physcopath and stoped once he heared Asura yelling again and asura looked different now again.He now has bigger arms but the other arms ar no where to be seen.This is mantra Asura. Asura:"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND DIE!" ' Broly:"''Not until you lie dead at my feet..." Asura sprinted at Broly and began to throw punches and kicks but Broly dodge them with ease and then grabed asuras face toslam it against a rock .Broly made a big hole threw the rock with asuras face which landed against the ground.Asura was wheezing of the pain Broly delivered to him and saw Broly standing in frount of him .Broly lifted his foot and put it on Asura.Asura was then punched into a a mountain . Broly then flew trords Asura to upercut him .Asura then saw Broly coming twords him and got back up to fight. Asura:"OH NO YOU DON'T!" ''' Asura used both hands to grab Broly fist .Both tried to have control over the other but while Broly was wqinning it asura threw him. Asura:Im just getting started! Asura then sprinted at broly who spammed ki blasts at him but Asura dodged them.Broly decided to end this fight by used his Omegablaster thechnique . asura saw a big energy sphere which was coming his way.Asura used both hands to grab it and a small energy sphere was in his hands and threw it back at Broly. Broly:what! EEEHHHHH!!!! Broly crashed against the ground and left tracks of it.Asura ran up to Broly and then punched his face and to have a red Blast to deal more damage. Broly got up and then grabed Asuras face and repeadly slamed it against the ground and to some rocks.Asura then grabed Brolys face ,slamed it against the ground and threw him.Asura jump straigt after broly but instead he jumped to a direction before broly and punched his face.Broly was sent crashing threw several mountains.Asura then sprinted twords Broly .Asura then jumped straight and grabed Brolys face .Both coudn't touth the ground now since they are in the air.Asura then slammed Brolys face against the ground and putted as much preasure as possible.Asura then lifted Brolys face off theground,spinned and threw Broly into another mountain.Asura decided to finish Broly off and putted all of his energy into his fist.Broly got back on his feet and flew twords Asura.Broly decided to end Asura by putting all of his energy into his fist. the 2 fists collided and was so powerful that it created a shock wave that covered half of the entire earth.both are still pushing their fists to beat the other and Broly was starting to get very mad that he didn't die so he did this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdZtzlhN99c&list=RD99DEjXDrB1k Broly:RRRAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!! Broly punched Asuras face so hard that Asura vomited blood. Asura: EEEEEOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!!! Asura was sent flying so far that he landed on to another country. Broly flew twords Asura and when he got to him he noticed something. Broly:(brething in and out)....I..am...getting...stronger....much stonger..my energy is rising...overflowing! Broly then began to powerup.Asura got up again to see Broly powering up.He then punched his chin but this time something bad happened for Asura.Broly just took it and Broly barely felt pain.Asura hit him again.nothing happened.Broly then grabbed him by his torso and slamed him against several buildings.Asura had a thought that this form would give him the victory. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iL5P7MlXX4I&list=RD99DEjXDrB1k Asura's chest bursted open with a reactor at the middle.Asura began glowing Broly closed its eyes as a light brighter than anything it had ever seen occurred.the Legendary Super Sayan First it saw two continent-sized arms rise over the horizon. Then it saw hair that was whiter than snow. Then four more continent-sized arms came into Broly's view. Lastly, the head of a man with white eyes and a dark face appeared. Broly had just witnessed Asura, the Destructor. Broly turned into Ss4 to make sure asura wasn't having the fight fully in his faviour.Asura launched forth one of his MASSIVE town-sized fingers at the Legendary Supersayan.Broly used his Gigantic destruction thechnique .Brolyputs his hands together in front of him, draws them out while channeling green energy, pulls his hands back as if he is charging a Kamehameha, The finger was only a few inches away and then he thrusts his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful energy wave.The two powerful attacks hit each other. Needless to say, the results were MORE than catastrophic. The ENTIRE planet shook when the collision occured and then... one of the biggest explosions ever occurred. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wKk3RIsv8 The spectators nearby hid underground as energy blasted all around the area. It burnt entire forests, villages ,cities,towns and even mountains in SECONDS. The blast had calmed down.every thing in the solar system was destroyed. Then Asura came back down. His arms began to go back to normal and he was motionless. Then he began to move. Slowly standing up.He looked for the Legendary SuperSayan who was no where to be seen.Looks like the Destructor complete the imposibl- BOOM hen a Blast occuered around Asura which destroyed the entire rock and sent him into another one .Asuras arms were no where to be seen and he felt weakened. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuTz2iIuKBI then he heared a laugh.That laugh was from.... The Legendary supersayan Broly.He managed to survive the explosion. Asura:youre....ALIVE!!! Broly:You really think I would die just because the solar system exploded?! Broly thenrepeatly jumped on Asura and everly time Broly landed on Asura more blood went on Broly's boots. Broly then lifted Asura to bear hug him.Asura s back bagun to bleed and headbutted Broly.He didn't flinchand for payback he kicked Asuras stomach. Inside of the mountain sized rock it then had a crack Asura:AOMEMOOO!! .Broly was repeadly punching Asuras stomach and More blood kept going on Brolys fists and on the ground.Broly then finished his combo by Punching him so hard Asura went threw several rocks Broly: You lasted longer than I expected But your Final Hour has arrived. Asura got slowly back up again due to the pain Broly put on him and faced him again. Broly:Come on!! Nows you're time to die!! Asura jumped twords broly to kick him but Broly just stood there with a grin. Asura:WWWWHHHAATTT!!!! Broly:HEH! Broly then used his omaga blaster attack on Asura. Asura:MMMMMMEEEEAAAAAOOOOHHHH!!!! Asura then began to disapper in the Ki blast while it blast off deep into space where it was never seen again Broly then looked up .happy that his enemy has diedBut then got angry. Broly:ggggggggGGGRRRRRR!! K.O Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDCwrNxE-YQ Boomstick:Now thats what I call a DEATHBATTLE Wis:While Asura has limitless strenght.Broly has it as well and in the end Broly was too much for him. Boomstick:Broly is faster and Stronger.We are comparing a Sayan who can reach his full potentual and has limitless power against a guy who needs time to reach his full poentual and has limitless power and Asura had his arms getting destroyed during a battle between a guy who is the size of a planet while Broly blew up a planet without trying .Broly is quicker because If we just use Gokus namik feat 16 x the speed of light in ssj 3 Which is quite Around 1.6 times faster then asuras and Broly as SS3 is faster than Goku. Wis:But with those advantages Broly didn't win very easly.Asura is more experienced and Skilled in Fighting and his durability kept him in the Fight but Broly fought people who are more experienced and Skilled in fighting before such as Goku. Boostick: But Wizard we letted Broly have his no canon stuff why not Asura? Wis: We did not let Asura have it bacause I wouln'tt make a difference and Ryu and Akuma are no where near the level of Goku and Vegeta.Sure Akuma shattered an lisland but Vegata can blow up a planet in the sayan saga and thats not even close to what he is caible of. Boomstick:In the end Asuras wrath was no match for the Legendary Wrath of a Supersayan. Wis:The winner is Broly. ADVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES Broly +Stronger +Faster +Can fly and Asura can't +has a more durable skin but -has not endured the Stuff Asura has -not as skilled and experience as Asura but +Broly has fought people who were more skilled and experience Asura +More skilled and experienced in fighting but -Broly hasd fought people who had those advantages before -weaker skin durability but +survive a lot more stuff than Broly Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles